No es irritación, se llaman celos
by Anleioz An IP
Summary: Le molesta su presencia, le molesta su risa, le molesta su mirada, su sonrisa, sus gestos, todo de él, pero le molestan muchísimo más cuando son para alguien aparte de él.
_**Ciao~**_

 **Haikyuu! y sus personajes son propiedad de Furudate y no míos.**

* * *

Irritación es algo a lo que te acostumbras (pero que aun así no deja de ser molesto) cuando convives con un idiota que se lo pasa molestando. Sólo quieres que esa persona se aleje y que esté en otro lugar, no verle tan seguido, que alguien más se lo lleve por ahí; eso pasa cuando alguien te produce la mayor de las irritaciones.

Si es así, ¿entonces por qué el líbero del Nekoma se siente más frustrado todavía al ver al platinado tan alegremente junto a la menor de los Yamamoto? Debería alegrarme, más bien, de que la niña le ha sacado un peso de encima. Sin embargo, el caso no es ese… y sin saber la razón, está más gruñón que de costumbre cada vez que se da el caso. Todo el equipo lo nota, incluso el mismo Lev, no obstante el más bajo opta por negarlo aun cuando es evidente.

Justo ahora, que ha despertado visiblemente de peor humor que nunca debido a la falta de sueño, el de primero llega a la práctica con una cajita pequeña adornada. El mohicano no para de mirarle mal, y por ir distraído el más alto casi tumba le tumba al suelo estúpidamente. Yaku piensa en "perdonarle esa", cosa increíble considerando su estado de ánimo y su manía hacia el chico, pero el platinado arruina monumentalmente todo al abrir su boca:

-Yaku-san, eres tan pequeño que apenas me fijé que estabas ahí, lo si…- El castaño no está dispuesto a perdonarle esa, por nada del mundo

En poco menos de lo que tardaría en disculparse, el medio ruso ya está pegando de la pared del otro extremo del gimnasio, con la cajita por un lado en medio de la cancha, a los pies del responsable de que Lev esté K.O.

Seguramente serían más chocolates o dulces de Akane.

Yaku se pasó toda la práctica vociferando sobre ello, sin saber porqué y sin darse cuenta siquiera. No podía evitar sentirse sumamente irritado ante la situación.

Siempre que veía a Lev pensaba que su paz ya se había roto, y no era una mentira del todo.

"Qué alivio". Fue lo primero en cruzar la mente del líbero cuando Akane comenzó a frecuentar a Lev. ¿Por qué ahora le molestaba tanto? Si la chica se lo quitaba de encima la mayoría del tiempo libre.

Tal y como si la hubiera invocado, ahí está. Se dedicó a ignorar el hecho de que volvió a llevarse a Lev, también decide ignorar el revoloteo de su estómago por la rabia, y solamente camina hacia la sala del club para cambiarse e irse. Necesitaba una ducha y dormir más, ni siquiera tenía hambre realmente.

No quiso dirigirle palabra a nadie, más bien rehuyó de los demás miembros del club, y justo cuando va a salir en la puerta se tropieza con algo macizo. Cae de sentón en el piso, y por un momento cree que no abrió la puerta.

-¡Yaku-san!- Nada de eso, simplemente había un ruso-japonés atravesado en medio que ahora le sonríe como idiota- Por favor, ¿puedes esperarme un segundo?

-No- Farfulla levantándose del suelo- Da permiso para salir, Lev

-Pero necesito…

- _Haiba_ \- aquel tono de voz realmente asustó un poco al medio ruso, razón por la cual ahora está casi pegado de la puerta para dejarlo salir

El aura del más bajo decía claramente, con sólo mirar de soslayo: "No respires el mismo maldito aire que yo". Y, como si en serio fuese a morir por ello, el más alto contiene su respiración hasta que pierde de vista la espalda del mayor, tomando entonces una gran bocanada de aire.

Puede simplemente dejarlo ir, pero hay algo que quiere y debe hablar con él, así que prefiere cambiarse rápido y pegar a correr hacia la salida del colegio, que seguramente Yaku aún no ha salido o está cerca de la entrada.

El de último año va mascullando cosas ininteligibles todo su camino hasta las afueras del instituto, cuando un grito con su nombre lo hace detenerse y girarse sobre su mismo eje. Maldice internamente cuando reconoce la voz, y a Lev corriendo en dirección a él; frunce el ceño y sin más ni más se da la vuelta para seguir con su camino, no tiene tiempo ni ganas para andar esperando a esa molestia de casi dos metros.

El platinado, además de haberse colocado la camiseta al revés (con lo de adentro hacia afuera y con la etiqueta hacia el frente) también se desató accidentalmente los zapatos. No tarda mucho tiempo en enredarse con sus trenzas y sus piernas largas.

-¡Yak…!- Y lo mismo que hubiese tardado en decir el nombre del castaño, es lo que le lleva quedar explayado en el asfalto de la calle

Iba a ignorar al chico si escuchaba su nombre otra vez, o gritarle, pero que se quedara a medias y luego ese golpe sordo le hace voltearse. Un poco de miedo le invade al ver al chico tirado en el suelo intentando levantarse con una mano en el rostro.

-¡Lev! ¡¿Cómo demonios te caíste?!- El platinado se apoya en el hombro del otro para incorporarse, y es cuando el mayor nota el desastre- Qué idiota, te pusiste al revés la camiseta y los zapatos te los desamarraste, ¿es que eres un niño de primaria? Eres un caos, Lev

El ojiverde apenas le presta atención, está más concentrado en buscar sus cosas en el suelo.

-¡Ah, Yaku-san, sí te detuviste!

Esas palabras causan que una vena salte en la sien del chico- ¡Pues claro que lo hice! ¡Te caíste, imbécil!

-¡Yaku-san se preocupó por mí!- Canturrea sólo para fastidiarle, aunque en verdad se alegra de haberlo detenido aunque fuera con su caída

Esta vez el castaño en serio que no soporta las ganas de golpearlo, aunque se detiene al momento de agarrarle del cuello de la camiseta.

-¡Cállate si no quieres que yo…!- Suelta su camiseta, quedándose aun así a centímetros de su rostro observándolo fijamente

El platinado le devuelve la mirada como si no entendiera porqué lo mira de esa forma tan extraña. Es entonces cuando en su mano caen un par de gotitas tibias y rojizas. Con el golpe que se dio contra el concreto resultaría extraño que no tuviera alguna herida mínima.

El mayor saca un pañuelo, limpiándole el rostro para luego presionar su nariz sin mucha brusquedad- Presiona y mantén la cabeza alzada. No quiero devuelta el pañuelo

Vuelve a girarse, despejándose del chico para seguir su camino hacia su casa.

-¡Yaku-san!

-¡¿Qué, maldición, QUÉ?! ¡¿Qué mierda quieres, Lev?!

El menor había intentado retenerle tomando su brazo, pero cuando el castaño se giró de repente a gritarle bastante enojado lo soltó de inmediato. Ahora Lev tiene una expresión algo asustada en su rostro, y Yaku permanece con el entrecejo arrugado.

-¿Puedo decirte una cosa?- La sonrisa del chico vuelve a su rostro casi de inmediato, mientras continúa presionando su nariz para que deje de sangrar- Es importante, ¿sí?

-No tengo tiempo…- Esta vez quien no tuvo tiempo para hablar fue el castaño, a quien el medio ruso lleva ahora sobre su hombro como costal de papas

Por más golpes y maldiciones que el chico soltó, Lev lo único que suelta es una risa divertida.

Una vez están algo más lejos del colegio, en un pequeño parque totalmente vacío, el más alto lo deposita en uno de los columpios, sentándose él mismo en el que queda libre. Las piernas del mayor quedan colgando y rozando ligeramente la arena, mientras el menor tiene que estirarlas.

Este detalle parece irritar todavía más a Yaku, y la irritación del mismo produce una sonrisa en el de cabello platino.

-¿Qué es divertido? ¿Para qué estoy aquí?

Lev permanece callado, con esa sonrisa molesta y encantadora a la vez, meciéndose apenas un poco en el columpio. A Yaku le da la impresión de estar hablando con un niño pequeño.

-Akane vino a declararse hoy- Suelta de repente, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

No es algo que a él realmente le importe ni le incumba, ¿en qué lo involucra? Definitivamente en nada, ¿Por qué entonces Lev le está diciendo eso? ¿Y por qué entonces siente una opresión y un nudo en la garganta, además de una enorme frustración? Nada tiene sentido.

El castaño se remueve en el columpio, en donde se ha acomodado de tal forma que caben sus piernas recogidas. ¿Se supone que le diga algo? ¿"Felicidades"? ¿"Bien por ti"? Simplemente no sabe, de igual forma las palabras no le salen como para siquiera decir que se pudra, y tampoco encuentra una razón de querer decirle eso.

-Pero la rechacé- La sonrisa en el rostro de Lev continúa, mientras observa al cielo con las piernas al aire y el columpio meciéndose

El mayor esconde su rostro entre sus rodillas, sujetándose de las cadenas para no caerse del juego y dar de cara contra la arena como el chico hace un rato. Empieza a sentirse realmente frustrado, con un vacío en la boca del estómago.

Por su parte, el platinado continúa hablando- ¿Sabes por qué?

-¿Cómo diablos voy a saberlo?- Gruñe con el ceño fruncido, aunque es más la expresión de alguien preocupado que de alguien molesto

Vuelve a esconder su rostro entre sus rodillas, pensando varias cosas para sí mismo. De repente el cansancio que sentía antes parece recaer sobre sus hombros con más fuerza todavía, necesitaba dormir, seguro que sólo es eso.

Con cuidado baja las piernas del columpio, mirando a su lado para ver si encontraba al chico, pero sólo su bolso está, ¿A dónde diablos ha ido?

-¿Lev? Me voy

Se disponía a bajarse, pero vuelve a recoger sus piernas (esta vez bajo el columpio) sobresaltado y con miedo al verse de repente en la cima de todo. Gira la cabeza una y otra vez, buscando a la persona que lo está empujando, pero sin necesidad de verle intuye quién es.

-¡¿L-Lev?!- La risa del platinado es suficiente para confirmar lo que ya sabía- ¡B-Baj…! ¡Déjame bajar, maldición! ¡Tengo que ir a casa! ¡LEV!

El mencionado solamente ríe, haciendo caso omiso de las exigencias de su compañero de equipo.

-Le dije a Akane que ella no me gustaba de esa manera, y se lo tomó muy bien- Cada vez parece risueño, y con cada impulso Yaku siente que va a dar la vuelta entera en el columpio. Su estómago está pegado de su columna ahora- Preguntó si alguien más me gustaba, le dije que sí, entonces preguntó que quién me gustaba- De repente, Lev detiene el impulso, sujetando las cadenas del columpio para detenerlo y que así el mayor volteara a verlo- ¿Sabes qué nombre le dije?

-¡¿POR QUÉ MALDITAS HACES ESTO, IDIOTA?!- La cara del líbero está encendida en un rojo carmesí de la ira, está a punto de matarlo, pero vuelve a ser ignorado y nuevamente impulsado

El castaño siente ganas de bajarse de un salto y correr a golpearlo, así como también está a punto de suplicar que lo baje. Está comenzando a marearse por tanta mecedera. ¿Por qué diablos le importa que él lo escuche? ¡A él no le importa oírlo! Quizás un poco, pero igual quiere bajar.

-Le dije que me gustaba… YA-KU-SAN- Dice eso ultimo gritado, para luego detener el columpio finalmente y darle oportunidad al otro de bajarse

En una situación normal no sería problema alguno para Yaku darle un buen golpe al más alto, sin embargo termina sentado en el suelo en su intento fallido por hacerlo. Está tan mareado y desorbitado que ni siquiera es capaz de tenerse a sí mismo en pie.

El medio ruso se coloca frente a él en cuclillas, estirando su brazo para detener el columpio que regresa a su lugar (ocupado por el mayor que intenta recuperarse del horrible mareo).

-Maldición, como te odio…- Masculla una vez vuelve a tener todos sus pensamientos en orden. Se levanta con cuidado, apoyándose en el mismo columpio

-Yaku-san, me gustas

-¿Eh?- Una vez más, el castaño vuelve a sentir que quiere bajarse del columpio, sin estar en él. También su cara está más roja que antes, pero no por la rabia

Una expresión seria de apodera de su rostro para decir las siguientes palabras- ¡Quiero que seas mi novio!

-¡¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?! ¡¿Siquiera eres consciente de ello?! ¡Me niego!- Sin darle tiempo de decir otra cosa el mayor toma sus pertenencias y camina fuera del parque

El platinado, decidido a no dejarle ir, va tras él con su bolso al hombro y casi cayéndose.

-¡Claro que sé lo que digo! ¡Soy consciente!- De nuevo está a punto de caerse, aunque sólo resulta ser un tropezón- ¡¿Por qué dices que no?! ¡Yaku-san!

El menor logra alcanzarle, sujetándolo del brazo para detener su caminar, aunque no voltea a verlo y mantiene la cabeza gacha.

-¿Por qué dices que no, Yaku-san?- La expresión dolida del chico provoca en el mayor una enorme sensación de disgusto

-Porque no. No podemos salir, ¿entiendes?

-Pero, ¿Por qué?

-Porque… porque…- Las palabras no salen de su boca, no puede decir lo que quiere decir y tampoco puede negar lo que el otro estaba pidiendo

El platinado esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, como si estuviera esperando que el otro flaqueara ante ello- Yaku-san, ¿yo te gusto?

Su cara se ha puesto roja de la vergüenza, le arde, se siente de repente sofocado y atrapado, aun si sólo tiene que quitar su brazo para liberarse, pero se siente como un gato acorralado en un callejón sin salida.

Traga saliva, desviando la mirada con vergüenza y algo de pesar, ¿Por qué cuesta tanto decir cualquier cosa?

-Quizás… sólo un poquito…

El medio ruso por poco salta de la emoción.

-¡Entonces seamos novios!

-¡Pero…!

-¡Me gustas, te gusto! No importa más que eso, ¿verdad?

Esa sonrisa, su expresión, parece un niño pequeño al que le han dicho que sí para comprar el regalo que tanto quiere; no sólo eso, sino también su mirada, el rubor rosado en sus mejillas, la forma en que había tomado sus manos. Está mudo completamente, incapaz de hablar, embelesado por él.

Aprieta sus manos nerviosos, cabizbajo, y no puede evitar que le tiemble el pulso y la voz.

-D-De verdad… er-eres… un idiota, p-pero… e-está bi-bien, quiero… quiero salir contigo…

Esta vez quien queda hipnotizado y ante palabras y gestos es Lev. Le parece ciertamente hermoso y adorable, la cara que hace, sus ojos rehuyendo a su mirada, sus labios temblorosos por disimular una diminuta mueca que se asemejaría a una sonrisa, todo él, todo de él.

-¡Me encantas!- Sin previo aviso ni pedir permiso, el más alto lo abraza con fuerza, rodeando sus brazos inclusive

El castaño termina con las piernas de nuevo al aire, como unos 30 o 40 centímetros sobre el suelo, y su rostro a la par el de Lev. Le dedica una mirada energúmena, su entrecejo más fruncido imposible, y su cara roja de la vergüenza y el enojo; el menor, ignorando todo eso, simplemente se acerca para juntar sus labios en un beso bastante tierno.

Cuando se separa de él lo deja nuevamente en el suelo y Yaku no encuentra donde meter la cabeza cual avestruz, avergonzado hasta la médula ósea.

Una vez empiezan a caminar de nuevo el mayor va mirando al suelo con las orejas coloradas. El platinado se inclina un poco para poder verlo bien- ¿Yaku-san? ¿Estás bien?

-Oh, cállate, Lev- Dicho eso, una sonrisa boba aparece en sus labios sin poder evitarlo- Solamente cierra tu boca… idiota

El ojiverde sonríe, asintiendo levemente y haciendo caso por primera vez ante esa petición. El mayor gira un poco el rostro hacia el lado contrario a él, y la sonrisa del platinado se vuelve más grande al sentirlo buscar su mano con timidez.

-Me gustas

Lev siente que puede morir feliz luego de que le diga eso el mayor.

* * *

No he estado publicando Angst- Ya van a joderse de nuevo(?)

Mel, Mel, Mel, al final sí tomé la idea de Akane~

Garcias por leer~

 _ **An**_


End file.
